The Norse demigods!
by Chinese girl 50
Summary: A continuation of the Norse Demigods story! This is the updated version of the story, so it'll be more modern and way more exciting. Don't worry, I put a notification in my old story. Same goes with the Egyptian demigod story and if you submitted to the Egyptian demigod story, could you resubmit? I forgot the characters personalities... Sorry! But please tell me. And R&R HERE!


**CHAPTER 1!**

**This chapter is made by Chinese girl 50, and SonOfApollo42 wrote a bit, but maybe we'll write half and he another half! Hope you guys like it!**

_What happened before my attack_

A frost giant jumped out of nowhere and attacked Ingrid, and since I was with her, she gasped and screamed, and then her dad started attacking the giant, but it pushed him into a tree. Ingrid screamed, and she ran to her father. Before he died, he gave a piece of paper to her, and it had the directions to camp odin. His last words were:

"Ingrid, your mother is Frigga, and remember, I will always love you." and he died. The forst giant then was atttacking me, I then I started picking up stones and throwing them, and Ingrid stood up, grabbed my arm and ran, with me following her. The frost giant was on our trail.

_And right now!_

I ran, and ran and ran and, well, YOU GET MY POINT! A stupid frost giant was chasing me and Ingrid. I screamed:

"HELP!" I screamed. Curse my ADHD. But thank the gods that I had it, or I wouldn't had escaped. Well, let's describe what the frost giant chasing me and ingrid look like-

It had stupid sharp claws, a hideous smell of reeking fish, fangs, had deformed features, was the size of 10 TACO TRUCKS? WHAT THE MOTHER (F word-ing.) HELL! I just hoped that it wasn't the child of Loki... Anyway, thanks to Ingrid and her stones in her pockets from her rock collection, she threw them. It hit the creatures eyes, and it howled in anguish. It pulled out the rocks, and we saw blood.

"Oh (F word... AGAIN.)." Ingrid whispered, and we both continued running. I ran, and then, we in front of this thing that looked like a hammer. It looked like the shape of pi. Thats when I felt a swipe on my back. I screamed, turned around and saw the frost giant, with a fainted Ingrid slung over his right shoulder. Nobody hurts my BFF'S, no ONE! The giant then scratched my torso, making a long, painful scar I guess it would become. I staggered back, and fell, but regained my way to stand up, in a weak way, to yell:

"YOU LITTLE (B word.)! YOU HURT ME, MY FRIENDS, WHAT DO YOU WANT? I HAD A TOUGH PAST, AND YOU JUST KILL, KILL KILL! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS DAD, YOU ATTACK ME, AND I'VE ALREADY HAD A DAMN HELL MOTHER (F word-ing... AGAIN.) BAD PAST!" I yelled, and I took a arrow out and threw it at the monster, and it hit it's chest, in the heart. But before it fell, I felt it's hand around me, and it threw me to the wall of the hammer, and it fell, and dissolved into snow. I saw Ingrid lying down in the snow. Then, I felt dizzy, tired, and weak. Then, I lost consciousness, and fainted, the back of my head hurting.

**Steven's POV**

I ran out of the camp. Thank the gods, cause Sarah, that priest of Frigga, was seducing me. Yikes. Also, I heard yelling's and screams from outside, so I went to check it out, wondering who or what it was from, AND damn it, it was night, so now, I'm easily going to get in a grumpy mood. Then, I saw 2 girls, one with lying on the ground, arms cut in a pile of snow, and a girl against the hammer, and her back was bleeding, because I saw the blood seeping out of her black tank top. She looked pretty. I ran over to her, and picked her up, bridal style. Then, Greg, A son of Nott, and secretly my friend ran out, and saw The girl in a pile of snow. Then, HE picked her up. I asked him:

"Should we bring them into camp? Besides, the one I'm holding right now has a bleeding back..." I said. I moved her hair out of her left eye. She looked kinda pretty, and then, when I lifted my right hand of her torso, my hand had blood on it. Greg then took his hand of the other girl's torso, and he saw blood.

"Bring them inside." He said. We both ran inside, and then, we yelled:

"Celestia! Heimidall!" We yelled. But our yells not just woke them up, but the whole camp. Janie Malloy ran down the hill where the Odin cabin was on, her black PJ's wrinkled a bit, and she asked:

"What?" She asked. Then, noises came from inside the cabins. I yelled:

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO BED!" And the other campers shut up and went back to sleep, except a few, who were the ones who had just ran out of their cabins. Seychelle, Tefanar, Eira, Matt, Charisse, Will, Johan, Alayna and Frida ran down to us, and all asked at the same time:

"What happened?" They asked, and then, Celestia and Heimdall ran out of the big house, with a look of fear in their eyes.

"What?" Celestia asked when she reached our group. Then, she saw the 2 girls in mine and Greg's arms.

"Should we bring them to the medical area?" I asked, getting a bit grumpy.

"Yes." Heimdall said, and we ran to the medical tent, opened the flap, and went in. I placed the strange girl on a canopy, and I looked at her. Celestia then went in, and she went over to where the girl was lying down, placed a hand on her and said:

"Odin, please, use your wise knowledge to heal this soul." She said, and the wounds healed, but the torso had a large scar on it. Greg was taking care of the other girl. Celestia walked over to her, and did the same thing. Then, I heard the girl next to me moan, and open her eyes. They were black, not any other hint of color, it was all black.

"W-W-Where am I?" The girl asked, looking at me. She looked... Beautiful. Then, the other girl woke up.

"Welcome, you two. I am Celestia, a valkyarie, and Heimdall, norse god of rainbows." Celestia said. The girl next to me sat up straight.

"Wait, the norse gods are... real? What the hell? What the (F word.)? Am I in a mental state?" The girl asked.

"Seriously?" The other girl to Greg said as she woke up, rubbing her eyes, and looking at us like we've gone mad.

"Explain." Celestia said to me. I looked at both the girls, and said:

"Listen. You're demigods, you being attacked by a frost giant. The norse gods ARE real." I said.

"So... Ingrid, one thing. HOLY MOTHER (S word.)" The girl next to me yelled.

"Sabina, don't swear." The girl called Ingrid said.

"I can't! This is awesome! I'm half god half person! So, who's our godly parent?" The girl called Sabina asked.

"You'll need to be claimed. So, since you're not claimed, you'll have to stay in the big house." Celestia said.

"I'm Greg, son of Nott. goddess of night." Greg said.

"And I'm Steven, son of Dagr, the god of day." I said.

"Sabina." The girl next to me said.

"Ingrid." The girl next to Greg said.

"I'll take them to the big house." Celestia said. Sabina and Ingrid stood up, and followed her outside. Then, Greg said the Heimdall walked out of the room:

"Man, Ingrid is HOT." He said. I shut my lips, cause I think I'm now in love with Sabina.

**Ingrid's POV**

When me and Sabina went into the big house, our jaws dropped. We saw viking axes, shields, viking helmets, and tons of other things.

"We have neighbouring camps, such as the Egyptians, Greeks and Roman. Apparently, we're much more stronger than the romans, because of our battle skills, our axes and everything else." Celestia said, looking proud.

"Can we just go to our rooms?" Sabina asked. She was a bit stubborn, thanks to her mum. Celestia then slithered up the stairs, and then we walked up after her. Then, we were in a corridor with rooms everywhere, and I looked at one, and it caught my eye. It had a broom stick next to it, and when I opened the door, everything was grey, my favorite color. Another had caught Sabina's eye. It had a lightning bolt on it, and when she opened the door, it was all dark blue and had the sound of thunder. Sabina smiled.

"Music to my ears." She whispered. Then, I remembered that when she once was struck by lightning, she didn't die, instead she said: "Man, that was AWESOME!" And everyone in the school looked at her, and I remembered in school, when I touched a broomstick and thought of a sword, it became one. I screamed at that time. Everyone looked at me, and Sabina said: "Nothing to see here, people!" and she grabbed my hand and ran to the girls bathroom, where we discussed everything in private, but only the strange things, with our other 3 friends, Jessie, Clarie and Jenny, and about last year, they went missing. I remembered once, Jessie managed to tell 500 digits of Pi, Clarie beat up 5 boys with only her bare fists, knocked both of their teeth out and they needed to go to hospital, and Jenny, she was very pretty, and she always choses the right make up, and she kicked a boys butt oh so hard, that he couldn't move his left leg!**(A/N:Seriously,it', ,causeheneededaicepack!)**Then, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around, and saw a face I thought I would never see again.

"JENNY!" I yelled, and I hugged her, tight.

"Can't-breathe!" She said. I let go of her.

"So, you, Jessie and Clarie a norse demigods? Sweet!" I yelled.

"I'm the daughter of Freya, Jessie's the daughter of Odin and Clarie is the daugter of Tyr!" Jenny said. Then, Celestia said:

"Ingrid, Sabina, go into both of those rooms you chose. Sleep in them tonight." She said. I went into my room, but not before I said:

"See you in the morning, Sabina and Jenny." I said, before I went into the room and closed the door.

_Next morning..._

I woke up to the sound of a horn, and me and Sabina ran downstairs, with our favorite types of clothing on- Sabina: Black tank top, jean shorts, blue and white soccer sneakers and her bow and arrows necklace. Me- green tank top, jean shorts and green nike shoes. We ran to the pavillion, and we sat down at random tables. Me and Sabina sat at the table where Celestia and Heimdall sat, along with 2 other kids. I sat down across Celestia, and asked:

"When I went around the camp with Sabina at 5 AM, we both saw 2 chairs. What are they? They look like thrones." I said.

"Ingrid, those were thrones. It has ben said that if two special people sit in those thrones, the thrones will glow, and the two kids will be made the king and queen of camp." Celestia told us.

"So, say if I went and sat in those thrones, and they glowed, I would be a queen?" I asked. Hiemdall nodded his head, and then I said,

"See ya! I'm going to find out if i'm a queen!" I said, and tried to start walking, but Celestia held me back.

"Not so fast, girl. you still need your camp introduction." She said, and then she pushed Sabina and I out the door. Then, she went outside, and said:

"You both are not yet ready. You need to be claimed, you two." She said. "But first, let's see tonight... Maybe at capture the flag!" Celestia said. Then, a girl ran over.

"Celestia! There's something wrong with the statue of Frigga! It's going haywire!" The girl said.

"Is it, Janie?" Celestia asked. Janie was a girl who had sky blue eyes, reddish blue hair, a atheletic body shape, tanned skin and was tall. She wore the camp tee, jean shorts and converse.

"Yes! Suddenly, when we were cleaning it, it started glowing purple, then red, then white, then yellow and so on! What's happening?" Janie asked.

"I don't know, but we should go." Celestia said, but before she an say anything else, a holographic grey broom appeared above my head, and started sweeping the ground around me. At that same time, a lightning strike hit Sabina, just like at school, and she rose into the air, turning the air, stormy blue.

"Hail Sabina, daughter of Thor, god of weather, thunder and lightning." Celestia said, and she and janie bowed down, and Sabina landed on the ground. "Hail Ingrid, daughter of Frigga, queen of the gods and goddess of family." Celestia said, and she and Janie bowed again.

"OK, let's go see what's happening." Janie said, and we all ran after her, including Celestia.

_At the statue..._

**Janie's POV**

I saw Sarah, a priestess of frigga, trying to stop the colors. She was doing everything and chanting spells, but it didn't work.

"SARAH! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I yelled/asked.

"The statue just went haywire!" Sarah said. Soon, everyone in the camp was here, looking at the statue. Then, purple mist curled around the statue's feet, and it glowed white. Then, a old raspy voice said:

_Soon, when the autumn equonix strikes,_

_The gods shall call upon for one of their children to go on a quest,_

_the raven and deer shall chose the questers,_

_and the children will be in a dangerous quest, where only one god is included._

Creepy. Then, the statue exploded, and stone and marble spread everywhere, and in front of us, we saw...

"Frigga?" Charisse asked.

**CLIFFIE! Yipeeeeee! Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter! And also, we shall begin the quest soon, after a few more chapters! The evil god, you shall have to guess... Also, R&R! And you can ask questions through reviews! Adios!**

**~CG50 & SoA42**


End file.
